leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
U-turn (move)
U-turn (Japanese: とんぼがえり Round-trip) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation IV. Effect U-turn deals damage and then switches the user out. The user will not be switched out if the user is the only Pokémon in the party that is able to battle, if the target's Ability is , or if using U-turn ends the battle. If U-turn faints a foe Trainer's Pokémon, the next Pokémon sent out by the user will not be counted for additional experience and if the user is battling an NPC, the player will still have the ability to switch Pokémon in between Pokémon that have fainted. If the next Pokémon sent out by the user is holding an Amulet Coin or Luck Incense, it will be counted for that even if it is immediately switched out in between fainted Pokémon. If the foe Pokémon uses on the same turn U-turn is used, Pursuit will deal normal damage if the foe is faster, or double damage if the foe is slower than the user. In , if the Pokémon selected after the switch-out is holding a and also knows the move U-turn, they will be forced to use U-turn as their next attack despite not having made a move. U-turn may be used to switch out of , but Ingrain's effects will not be passed on. U-turn can also be used to switch out even if the user is under the effect of , , , , , or . U-turn will not force a switch if the user is holding a Red Card or the target is holding an Eject Button. Description |After making its attack, the user rushes back to switch places with a party Pokémon in waiting.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up }} }} 30 |30|30}} 49 |49|49|49|STAB='}} 30 |30|30}} By TM |✔|✔}} |✔|✔}} }} In other games Description |Inflicts damage on a target up to 2 tiles away.}} | }} |It damages an enemy. It switches positions with a teammate right behind you, if any.}} |It damages an enemy. If one of your teammates is right behind you, it switches your and your teammate's positions.}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, despite being spelled with a lowercase "t" (as "U-turn") on the status screen and as TM89, when used in battle it is displayed as "U-'''T'urn". * U-turn may be because its Japanese name contains とんぼ (tonbo), which means dragonfly. **This is somewhat supported by the fact that and , both based on dragonflies, can learn the move by levelling up. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=急速折返 急速轉變 |zh_cmn=急速折返 急速轉變 / 急速转变 U形迴轉 |nl=U-bocht |fr=Demi-Tour |de=Kehrtwende |el=Μεταστροφή Ταξίδι μετ'Επιστροφής |it=Retromarcia |ko=유턴 U-turn |pt_br=Sua Rodada Giro em U (TCG and manga) |sr=Okret za 180° |es=Ida y Vuelta |vi=Đánh Trả }} Category:Moves that switch the user out Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Kehrtwende es:Ida y vuelta fr:Demi-Tour it:Retromarcia ja:とんぼがえり zh:急速折返（招式）